


Left To The Dark

by VinDukeOfHorror



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anxiety, Bulimia, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Trans Character, Character Death, Christie has ADHD, Cyclopse - Freeform, Demonic Possession, Demons, Depression, Diabetes, Djinni & Genies, Dysfunctional Relationships, Dyslexia, Dysphoria, Elves, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Marriage, Forced Prostitution, Gender Dysphoria, General dark subjects, Ghosts, Homophobia, Insomnia, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merpeople, Narcolepsy, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Selkies, Separation Anxiety, Shadow Beings, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Transphobia, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinDukeOfHorror/pseuds/VinDukeOfHorror
Summary: Just a whole bunch of dads being dads and dating each other and people talking about their problems and everything. Smut is a given, tags will be added as I go.





	1. Drinks and Living Hells

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, I'll be updating this whenever I can! Which... May not be that frequently, I'm a rather busy person! I'll do my best, however, and all I expect in return is a bit of patience.

Hugo Vega didn't drink.

At least, not enough to get drunk... _usually_. So naturally, everyone was shocked when he walked into the bar with his head and hair down, ordering a shot of everclear. Even Robert, whom honestly normally couldn't give less fucks, was concerned at this, taking a moment of debate before going over to ask if the other was okay. Drinking a drink that strong, there had to be something going on... He lied to himself, claiming it to be only for the gossip, and not because he actually _cared_ about other people and just pretended he didn't. He flinched back at the brunette's respone of "I came here to get wasted, not talk about my problems, Rob. Piss off." Robert would normally back off at that point, given Hugo was like. Twice his size in muscle, but tonight he'd had just enough to get cocky and sass the other. "Fine. _Sor-ee_ , bitchtits, if I thought you might like someone to whine at." With that, he turned to take back to his seat, pausing only at the sudden "Wait--" From Hugo. He smirked, turning his attention back to the other. "Yes?"

Hugo gave a smile sigh. "I'm sorry. Having someone to _whine at_ , as you so put it, would be... Nice right now." Robert gave a small nod, sitting next to the other now. He actually paid attention as the other drew in a long, shaking breath before he spoke. "It's Ernest..." Robert's brows furrowed at that, but he motioned for the other to go on. "He... Said he _hated_ me. That I wouldn't let him grow up and that I was... An overprotective freak. He said he wants to stay with his other father from now on." Robert felt a small pang in his own heart at that. He knew how that felt. Your kid not wanting anything to do with you anymore. In spite of his better judgement, he reached out to pat the other on the back. "I'm sorry he has to be like this... I'm sure he'll come around."

Hugo gave a nod and a small sigh. "I sure hope so..." His hand shook as he took his next shot, downing it. Robert knew the other was crying, and it only made him tense. He... Wasn't good at that sort of stuff, but Hugo soon spoke again. "That's not all, of course. The rest of what happened it's something I'd just rather forget..." A sigh. "N' if I do talk, perhaps to you. But not here, not in a public place like this." Robert nodded. "Why don't we head back to my place then? I got nothin' better to do tonight, and you look like you need to talk about this."

Hugo hesitantly agreed to go back with Robert, and soon found himself in on the other's couch. The other didn't ask him to talk, nor what was wrong. If Hugo wanted to share, it would be when he wanted to and only when he was ready. After a few minutes, he drew in a shaking breath, looking down. "Well. You know about Ernest, but you know he's not all that happened. The other thing is that some dude..." A pause, a shudder. "Forced himself on me." Robert had felt a spike of pure rage at that. An arm soon went around Hugo, in a protective manner. "Sh. It's okay, Hugo. That won't happen again."

Hugo had tensed up, but soon smiled, curling into the protective hold. "Thanks." He gave a small yawn, and within the next few minutes, he had fallen asleep, tired after the long day he'd had.


	2. Lonely Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph being Joseph in this Chapter.

Yet another morning waking up in his bed on the yacht, a stranger still asleep next to him. A small sigh, getting up and dressed like usual, leaving their clothes in a neat pile on the bed for them for once they woke up, going to get breakfast for himself and heading home. Same as always, he was far too used to this by now.

Joseph was far from a good man. Infidelity seemed to be his strong suite, and Mary was well aware of it by now. Arguing whenever they were together, the children were _afraid_ of them and while he tried to stay calm at home, the same could not be said for Mary. He was grateful, honestly, that today Mary was hiding away in their room somewhere. Voice was soft as he went to check on her, asking quietly if she were okay.  
  
A nod. "Joseph?" Her voice was quiet, shaky, a state familiar to him. He knew what was wrong now. He wasn't surprised. They weren't exactly _careful_. He just gave a gentle smile, bringing her into his embrace and giving her a quick kiss. "Do try not to stress yourself out too much, then, dear." A little sigh from Mary as she curled closer to him, nodding. They'd go back to the usual song and dance for a while now, back to playing pretend because they couldn't be true when this happened. They never **_had_** been able to. That was alright, they knew how to go about this, it would be just fine.

Mary didn't tell him what the problem was, he didn't need to know yet. He didn't need to know until they were here, then he could know and then she could deal with however he reacted. So what if they weren't his? She was still their mother, and it wasn't like he hadn't done it with their father before. _It would be just fine._


End file.
